The present invention relates generally to scissors. More specifically, the present invention relates to obstetric scissors having integral clamps for severing an umbilical cord.
It is well known in the field of obstetrics that for every childbirth, the umbilical cord must be severed. Performing this commonplace operation, however, can be somewhat cumbersome for several reasons. First, the umbilical cord itself contains body fluids which, when the cord is severed, may spew forth in undesired directions. Thus, it is known to apply clamps to the umbilical cord which seal off the flow of any fluids therein.
Commonly, the physician or nurse must apply a first clamp, then apply a second clamp near the first clamp and cut the umbilical cord in the region between these two clamps. In this manner, the small clamped portion of the umbilical cord holds only a small amount of fluid such that when this portion is severed by scissors or hemostats, only a small portion of fluid potentially spews forth.
As a result of the above operation, specialized tools have been developed to aid in severing the umbilical cord. For example, different types of clamps have been designed that facilitate the operation of the above task. For instance, a common type of clamp is shaped in the form of a "V". The clamp has teeth on the inner portion to firmly clamp and seal off the umbilical cord. The two ends of the V-shaped clamp, away from the vertex, have a clamp plug and a clamp socket. Thus, when the V-shaped clamp is squeezed onto the umbilical cord, the plug and socket ends on the opposite portions of the V-shaped clamp engage and hold the clamp in position, sealing the umbilical cord.
While these different clamp designs aid in the performance of cutting the umbilical cord, it is still necessary for the practitioner to take the time to put a first clamp on the umbilical cord, add another clamp near the first clamp and then in a third step, cut the umbilical cord between the two clamps. Thus, the act of cutting the umbilical cord becomes a three-step process.
Accordingly, there has arisen a need for a method and an apparatus for cutting an umbilical cord with single-handed operation in a simpler manner.